


Manhattans

by fuglysloot (lightreflections)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Other, Vaginal Sex, hank is??? cute as hell, i love hank!!!! that is all, smut in the fourth chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightreflections/pseuds/fuglysloot
Summary: You’ve had a rough week and wanted to find a quiet bar for a drink or two to help you relax and wind down. There, you meet an older, scruffy looking man.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> apologies if hank seems a bit ooc, i hope you enjoy this!!!

“Excuse me,” your small voice was easily lost in the noisy bar.

It was a Friday night, and after an exceptionally stressful week of work, you decided to get a drink. You didn’t go out to drink often, so you weren’t too sure of where to go. You had been wandering for a bit when you came across a bar that seemed nice enough. When you peered into the slightly tinted windows, it looked rather empty, so you had decided to go in.

You sat down at a stool and admired the cool blue light that pooled in the room. Aside from a few quiet conversations and the muffled TV, there were almost no noises in the bar. You appreciated this, as you just wanted a chance to wind down. You glanced around quickly at the other patrons. It was mostly older men, but they all seemed too invested in their drinks to be concerned with you. You were relieved, as you often were hit on and forced into uncomfortable situations at bars with younger men. You were amused by the demographic and grateful none of them made a stink over you coming in (you shuddered, remembering the time you accidentally went into a biker bar). You looked at the board behind the bartender and read your options.

Unfortunately, just as you were deciding what to drink, a crowd of about fifteen people rushed in. They disrupted the calm atmosphere and you could feel the sigh that came from each of the older customers who were there before you. A few of them even got up to leave after placing their payment on the countertop. In all truth, you wanted to do the same. Being in large groups of people wasn’t exactly your favorite pastime and it was clear they intended on staying for a while. However, you felt bad leaving without having bought a drink so you decided to stay.

That brought you to now, you were leaning forward a bit with your hands clasped in your lap. You had been trying to get the attention of the bartender, but with all the noise and people clamoring for drinks, you found it rather hard. You watched as the bartender surveyed the crowd and you cleared your throat before trying again.

“Excuse me!” You said it with more force than before, but evidently it still wasn’t enough.

You huffed a bit before squaring your shoulders. This time, when you tried to get his attention, you raised your hand towards him. Still, no luck. Just as you were about to try again, a few of the people from the large group approached the counter, immediately grabbing the bartender’s attention. You slouched back into the bar stool, rather dejected.

You watched silently as the bartender made drinks for the rowdy group. He worked quickly and it was impressive. You wondered how long he has been a bartender for. When he finished, he turned to clean some glasses. You took a breath in, ready to jump at the opportunity to order.

“Hey, excuse me! I’d like to order!” You words came out quickly, but once again were washed away with other noises.

When you had started speaking, a glass had been dropped and crashed on the ground. The bartender’s attention was pulled to the large group. He left to go clean their mess. You sighed once more and rested your chin on your hands. You were about to get up to leave when you felt a presence shift next to you. You looked over to see an older man sit down on the stool next to you. He didn’t look at you when he spoke.

“What d’you want?” The roughness of his voice startled you.

“Um, a Manhattan.” You hoped you were loud enough for him to hear you.

He gave you a look as if to say _really? That’s what you’re drinking?_  You felt yourself sink deeper into the stool. He turned back to his own drink and waited for the bartender. When he was back in his usual position behind the counter, the man next to you lifted his hand slightly. You watched, amazed by the bartender’s instant response.

“Another round, Hank?”

“No,” he nodded towards you. “They want a Manhattan.”

“Oh,” the bartender finally looked at you. “Alright, sure thing.” He turned away to make your drink.

You squeaked out a small thank you and the man, who you now knew as Hank, gave a grunt in return. You watched him curiously before speaking again. You had to admit, he was rather attractive. He had a strong nose. His fluffy beard softened his harsher features, and you liked his mess of silver hair.

“How’d you do that?”

“Do what?” He stayed looking forward.

“You didn’t even say anything. All you had to do was just raised your hand to get served.” You hoped you didn’t sound too in awe.

He simply shrugged in response. “I’m a regular.”

“Well,” Your drink was placed in front of you. “Thank you. I appreciate it!”

You didn’t want to bother Hank, so you let him turn away from you. You placed your attention on the drink in front of you. You drank it slowly, enjoying the taste. As you let it fall down your throat, you felt your walls falling down as well. You enjoyed the freeing feeling alcohol gave you. Your slight social anxiety dripped away with each small taste. Soon enough, you found yourself turning back to Hank.

“How long have you been a regular for?” You asked, innocently enough.

It took a moment for Hank to respond, and you assumed he thought you were talking to someone else. When he turned to you, he gave a look that made your stomach drop. You lost your liquid confidence at that look, suddenly aware of how much Hank didn’t want to be bothered. You could only imagine how pitiful you must’ve looked when he dropped his rigid look into something slightly softer.

“Ever since this place opened. I’ve known the owner for a long time.” He paused to take a drink. “Only bar I know that isn’t constantly filled with you annoying kids.”

You looked around, the noisy group still there. You opened your mouth to respond but he cut you off.

“Except for tonight, I guess. Why’re you here?” He caught your eyes.

“Oh,” You felt pinned down by his stare. “I had a pretty bad week and wanted to find a quiet place for a drink. It seemed pretty calm when I first got here.”

“It’s not usually-”

“Hey, old man!” He was cut off by a younger guy, his hair pulled tightly into a small bun. “Maybe you should stop bothering someone so young! You look like you could be their dad!” He laughed loudly, rudely.

He shoved himself between you and Hank and you physically pulled back from him, dread slowly filling you. He turned his focus onto you.

“Hey, sweetheart.” He was close enough for you to smell the whiskey on his breath. “Whaddya say? Why don’t you lemme take you back to my place?”

“No,” You started to turn him down, and he leaned over to whisper in your ear.

“C’mon, honey. I know just how to treat someone as you.” He sighed, lips barely grazing your ear. “You look so  _good_.”

You were utterly disgusted, your skin crawled where his hot breath hit. You pushed out of your stool, desperate to put some space between the two of you. His hand shot out for your arm, and before you could react he was being slammed against the counter. You took a step back as Hank held him down.

“That’s enough, asshole.” His voice was steady and he easily overpowered the man squirming under his grasp.

“Let me go!” He tried to kick behind him.

Hank pulled him up and brought him close to his face. The man’s face had gone red with anger.

“Get the fuck out of this bar.” Hank hissed out through gritted teeth.

He shook the man slightly before pushing him out of his grip. The man looked around the bar, everyone had been watching the altercation. He knew this was a fight he’d lose.

“Fuck you.” He pointed at Hank before turning on his heels towards you. “And fuck you too, bitch!”

You watched with wide eyes as he stormed out of the small bar. You heard Hank drop back onto his stool, letting out a heavy sigh. You felt responsible for what happened, and wanted to apologize.

“Sorry you had to deal with that creep for me.” You cautiously slid back into your own seat.

“Jesus, don’t apologize.” He groaned. “That wasn’t your fault in any way. Here, let me buy you another drink.”

“Thank you.”

“What’s your name?”

You gave your name and he repeated it back, you swore you could see a tiny smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“It’s a nice name.” He raised his hand and the bartender came over. “Another Manhattan.”

“You got it.” He turned to you. “I am so sorry for what happened.”

You nodded at him, accepting the apology. You could feel Hank’s eyes on you and you felt your insides go cold again. It wasn’t dread, it was something far from it. You couldn’t put your finger on it exactly, but you enjoyed having the older man’s eyes linger on you. Your own gaze dropped to his hands holding his glass. They were rough and work-worn, much like the rest of him. You attention was pulled back in front of you when your drink was placed down. You lifted it to your lips.

You lowered your glass and your tongue slid easily over your lips to catch the stray drops. You heard Hank swallow loudly and you peaked over at him. You felt a cool drip on your chin.

“You missed,” Hank’s hand reached up, his thumb swiping away the liquid on your chin, “that.”

You felt your cheeks go bright red at his touch. His hand lingered, and you were helpless to do anything but look into his eyes dumbly. His intense stare held you captive once again, and you didn’t dare move while caught under it.

He suddenly dropped his hand and turned from you, startling you from your trance.

“I’m too old for this shit.” He dug around his jacket pocket before pulling his wallet out.

You watched as he fished out some money and a small rectangle of paper. He put the money down before turning to you.

“What-”

“Don’t worry about your drinks, I got them both.” He interrupted you and held out the small card. “Here, I work with the DPD. This is my card, in case you want to report that creep. My work number is on that. My, uh, personal number is too.”

You took the card and he continued on.

“You can call me, if you want. Or not. It’s your choice.” He dismissed the situation. “It was nice to meet you.”

He didn’t even give you time to respond before he got up and left you. You watched him as he pushed his way out of the bar, holding his card tightly. Once he left, you looked down at it to read his information. You smiled like an idiot. You were absolutely going to call Hank, you had a good feeling about him. You turned to down the rest of your Manhattan, glad you decided to come to this bar after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :') this part is a bit bare bones + boring buuuut we needed to build up to part three sorrry

You clutched the card in your hand tightly as you held the ringing phone to your ear. It continued to ring until eventually sending you to the voicemail. You sighed as the prerecorded message played out. Hank hadn’t even bothered to set up his own message. You took in a shaky breath before leaving your own message.

“Hey this is (Y/N), from the bar.” You laughed nervously. “Um, figured I give you a call. I’d love to see you again. Yeah. Uh, so bye!”

You ended it awkwardly, cringing inwardly at your lack of social skills. You were tempted to re-record it when the prompt came up, but decided not to. You knew you would be here all day re-recording your message. You wondered how long it would take for Hank to respond.

You dropped heavily onto your couch and thought back to a few nights ago. After coming home, you danced around for a bit. It was so rare for you to get hit on by someone you were interested in as well. You wrestled with calling him, though. If you did it too early you were afraid you’d look desperate, but wait too long and Hank would lose interest. Finally, you settled on calling him three days after. You hoped it wouldn’t be too late.

Later on that day while at work, you felt your phone buzz to life. You excused yourself to take it outside in the hallway. You answered it quickly.

“Hello?” You answered.

“Hey, uh, this is Hank. I just got your voicemail.” He sounded a bit muffled. “Sorry, I’ve been pretty busy with work an’ shit.

“That’s fine! I’ve been busy, too.” You lied.

“Well, when are you free? I’m assuming you called to make plans?”

“Oh, well,” you felt embarrassed. “Yeah, that is why I called. Really, I’m free most weekends, but I can make weekday nights work if needed.”

“How about…” He paused and you assumed he was checking a calendar. “Does this Saturday work for you? I should be free that night.”

“Yes! Yeah, that works.” Your smile could be heard in your voice. “Should we meet at your usual bar?”

“Does seven work?”

“Sure, seven works!”

“Alright, I, I’ll see you then.” He stuttered slightly. “I have to get back to work now.”

“Yeah, me too.” You switched your phone to your other ear. “I’ll see you Saturday!”

You heard a click on the other end, signifying the end of the phone call. You stared at your phone for a moment, feeling rather giddy. As you stepped back into the office space you worked in, you couldn’t help but smile largely. Now, you had a reason to get through the week.

* * *

When Saturday finally rolled around, you could hardly contain your excitement. You spent all day getting ready for your date. It had been a while since your last one, and it had been pretty unsuccessful anyways, so you didn’t want to mess this one up. You doubted Hank was the kind of guy to really care about looks, but you didn’t want to risk it. Besides, it was fun to get a bit dressed up, especially for someone else. You started your preparations with a shower.

You let the warm water run over you as you realized just how anxious you were. What if you couldn’t find anything to talk about? What if he thought you were trying too hard, or not hard enough? What if he turned out to be a total creep? You were haunted by the “what ifs”. You finished your shower, hoping the warmth would help melt away your worries. You stepped out into your steam filled bathroom and continued to get ready.

Hours felt like minutes and soon enough 6:30 hit. You felt as ready as you could possibly be, so after grabbing your keys and wallet you made your way out of your small apartment. The night air had a slight chill to it, and you debated walking to the bar. It was a bit aways, and you didn’t want to risk getting sweaty, so you decided driving was your best bet.

You got into your car and began to drive towards the bar. You took it slow, not wanting to get there too early. You felt silly. You turned on some music to try and calm your jitters as you drove down the quiet streets. It was a little strange to see almost no one out on a Saturday night, but you liked the atmosphere the nearly empty streets gave.

All too soon, you found yourself parking by the bar. You wished you knew what Hank’s car looked like.  You hoped he would be there already. You sucked in a heavy breath before pushing open the door to the bar.

You were greeted by the familiar sight of older men staring into their drinks. You looked around, but didn’t see Hank. You checked the time.

7:34pm.

You figured he was running a little behind and decided to wait for him at the bar. This time, the bartender noticed you immediately and asked for your order.

“Actually, I’m meeting someone here. Would it be okay to wait till they get here?” You asked gingerly.

“Sure, that’s fine. I’ll check back in a few minutes.”

You thanked him and he moved away to serve someone else. You looked around again to make sure you hadn’t missed him, but he definitely wasn’t there. You tried to find something to do to pass the time, but aside from watching some sports game you didn’t care about, there wasn’t much. You elected to sit and people watch till he got there.

The people in the bar were all pretty uninteresting to watch, most just silently drinking on their own. There were a few people talking, but their conversations were too quiet for you to hear. You fiddled with the hem of your top, keeping you eyes focused downward. If Hank wasn’t there in ten minutes you would order a drink, you decided.

You sat like that a few minutes, quietly drinking in the scene of the bar. When you checked the time again, it was already 7:39. He had five more minutes before you’d order yourself a drink. Your eyes lazily searched the bar again, desperate to find any sort of stimulus. Sighing, you gave up and put your focus on the soccer game playing on screen. You weren’t exactly a fan of sports, but decided it was better than nothing.

You watched the game absentmindedly, looking up every time you heard the door push open. A few people left, some new patrons filled their spots, but no sign of Hank. You checked the time one last time. 7:45. He hadn’t sent you any text that he’d be late, and you didn’t miss a call from him. You waved the bartender over.

“Looks like I’ll be starting alone.” You laughed, trying to make light of the situation. “I’ll just have a Manhattan, please.”

He nodded to you and turned to the alcohol behind him. You watched as he mixed your drink together, but your mind couldn’t help but wander back to those nasty “what ifs” from earlier. What if he was caught up at work? What if he’d have to cancel? What if he had decided he didn’t really want to see you again? What if he was standing you up? Your drink was placed in front of you and you looked down into the dark liquid, mimicking the men surrounding you. If you didn’t feel so pitiful in that moment, you would’ve laughed at how you mirrored them.

You brought the glass to your lips and breathed in the scent. You took a drawn out sip, allowing yourself to feel the liquid as it spilled down your throat. As you placed the glass back down onto the counter, your phone vibrated in your lap.

The sudden jolt brought you back to reality, cutting your self-indulgent pity party short. You glanced at the caller ID and felt yourself pale at Hank’s name shining up at you. You motioned to the bartender to let him know you’d be back before quickly moved out of the bar, not wanting to disturb the solemn drinkers. You answered your phone once the door shut behind you.

“Hey!” You said, a little out of breath.

“Hey, sorry. Got stuck at a crime scene.” His rough voice replied.

“Are you still there?” You prepared yourself to be disappointed.

“Yeah. I’m leaving now, though.” There was a commotion you could barely hear on his side.

“Do you want me to wait for you?” You hoped he wasn’t to far out.

“I mean,” He paused. “If you don’t mind. I shouldn’t be more than fifteen minutes away.”

“Alright, Hank.” You smiled saying his name. “I’ll see you in fifteen, then.”

“Okay. I’ll see you in a bit, (Y/N).”

Before you could say anything else, he hung up. You giggled. He wasn’t very good at talking over the phone. You wondered how he was texting. You pocketed your phone and made your way back into the bar.

Fifteen minutes wasn’t very long. You could definitely wait that long. You navigated your way back to your drink. You slid into your seat, a silly smile still on your face. Your heart was beating so hard you could feel it throughout your entire body. Nerves and excitement finally over took you and you finished drinking your Manhattan, ready for whatever tonight would bring to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey again!!! hope y'all enjoyed this part!!!! i'm working on the third part now and it should be done pretty soon!!!! lemme know over at detroitbecomefugly on tumblr if you want a fourth, smut filled chapter *peace sign emoji*


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'd like to apologize for how utterly bad i am at writing dialogue okay lmao

You were right to believe the fifteen minutes spent waiting for Hank would go by quickly. You had spent those short minutes refreshing in the bathroom. You straightened your clothes and fixed your hair. Once there wasn’t anything left to fix, you went back to your spot at the bar. Now that you knew what was going on, all the little worries building up inside you fell away. The spot they left was filled with the good feeling you had towards Hank on that first night.

You zoned out for the last few minutes while keeping your gaze towards the TV. You were brought back to reality by the sound of the door opening. You looked over to see Hank walking in coolly. His shaggy grey hair looked messy and his clothes were slightly dirty. You felt a bit silly now, in your dressy clothes. You stood up and gave him a small wave when his eyes landed on you. He walked over to you.

“Hey, it’s good to see you!” You greeted him once he was close enough.

“Yeah, you too. You look great.” He looked you up and down and you blushed.

“Thank you.” You smiled, feeling a bit bashful.

“Sorry for, well,” He motioned to himself. “This. I wasn’t even supposed to work today, but we had a sudden issue and I had to deal with it.”

“It’s okay! Your job sounds so exciting.” You both took a seat. “And besides, I like the look of scruffy men.”

Your small attempt at flirting seemed to work, as Hank began to lean in more towards you. You smiled brightly at him.

“Well you’re in luck, this is how I look pretty much every day.” The sound of his short laugh matched his look. “You do look good, though. Really good.”

“I think I’m a bit overdressed.” You admitted, feeling shy again.

“Well, this worked out for both of us then. I happen to like overdressed people.” He sounded almost smug.

“Yeah, this did work out.” You laughed and disregarded the compliment. “Okay but seriously, you have to tell me about your job.”

“It’s really not as glamorous as it seems.” He shifted in his seat. “Actually I was just assigned a new partner, an android.”

“Oh, I think I read about that! He’s the most advanced android CyberLife has ever made, right?” You tried to remember the article you had read.

“Yup, that’s the one. He can be a real asshole, sometimes.”

“Oh, my God.” You laughed at his words. “Can you tell me about your cases? Or is that confidential?”

“Ah, I probably shouldn’t but I don’t really care.” He shrugged. “I’ve been dealing with all the deviant cases. Usually an android kills a human before running off. The scenes can be pretty grim.”

“Is that what happened today?” You asked, intrigued.

“Yeah. The problem is there’s no real way to predict when the next crime is gonna happen. So, we just have to be ready whenever it does.” He waved the bartender over and rested his elbow against the countertop. “I probably shouldn’t say much more. What do you do?”

“For work?” You watched as he nodded. “Oh, nothing exciting. I work in an office. I mostly just fill out paperwork. It’s pretty boring.”

The bartender came over to interrupt the conversation. He looked at you and then to Hank. He threw him a strange look, one eyebrow lifting, before asking for his drink order.

“What’ll it be tonight, Hank?” His eyes flickered towards you.

“A scotch neat for me. The same for them, actually.” He looked at you with a hint of something in his eyes.

“Sure thing, Hank.” He moved away.

“Have you ever had straight scotch? Nothing added to it?” He questioned you.

“No.” You admitted. “Actually, I’ve only ever had cocktails. I don’t think I’d like any alcohol plain.”

“Well, I guess we’re about to find out.” He gave you a small smile as the drinks were placed in front of you.

You watched as he lifted the glass to his mouth, drinking in some of the liquid. You mirrored him and brought your own drink to your lips. You only drank a bit of it, but the straight scotch still burnt your throat on its way down. You held back a cough and Hank looked over at you.

“How is it?” He had a knowing look on his face.

“I prefer the sweetness of a cocktail.” You smiled. “But, I can appreciate this for what it is.”

Hank hummed in agreeance. He tipped more of his drink into his mouth. You watched as a few drops fell onto his beard, and you were tempted to mimic the reaction he had on that first night. You decided against it and kept your hands on your drink.

“As long as you can hold your drink, it doesn’t matter what you’re drinking.” He tried to hide the fact that he was looking you up and down again. “You look like you can hold your drink.”

“I think I can. I don’t drink much, though.” You laughed.

“So you have no real point of reference, then.” He looked into his drink. “You have a nice laugh, you know.”

“Oh, thank you.” You smiled at him. “Sorry, I have to admit I’m pretty nervous right now.”

You retreated into your drink, taking a sip and hiding your face behind the short glass. Hank looked at you quizzically, his mouth slightly open. He looked like he was going to say something, but decided against it as he lifted his drink as well. You placed your glass down and watched as he downed the rest of his. He cleared his throat.

“There’s a park nearby, if you want to go for walk. I know it’s pretty dark, but the streetlamps should be on.”

“That sounds nice,” You reached for your wallet. “I don’t think tonight would be a great time to test my alcohol tolerance.”

You laughed again, and he smiled. He took his own wallet out, but you stopped him and offered to pay for both of you. He protested a bit, but eventually relented when you pointed out he payed for you that first night. You were even, you told him. You left the bar together, the cool air greeting you.

“It’s only a couple of streets from here.” Hank began to walk down the sidewalk. “Let me know if you get cold or something.”

He shrugged his shoulders a bit. You followed his lead down the road. The dim streetlamps gave the quiet night a warm glow, directly contrasting the biting cold as the wind picked up. You pulled your thin jacket tighter around you. You looked up at the sky while you walked.

“It’s a shame there’s so much light pollution.” You mused. “I miss the stars. I used to stargaze every night as a kid.”

“You didn’t grow up in the city, then?” Hank watched you with a gentle expression.

“Oh, no. I lived in a small town for most of my life. I’d always wanted to move to a city, but I didn’t know just how different it would be.” You looked back at him. “What about you?”

“I’ve always lived in cities.” He shrugged again. “You’d have to drive pretty far out from here to see the stars clearly.”

“It’d be worth it, I think.” You smiled. “At least you can see the moon.”

As you walked by his side, you felt his hand brush lightly against yours in a silent question. You allowed his fingers to intertwine with yours. You lifted your other hand to your face to hide the sudden blush and toothy smile the contact drew from you. You heard him chuckle.

“Your hand is like ice.” He stopped walking. “Let me give you my coat.”

He dropped your hand to pull his jacket off. Now it was your turn to protest his kindness. You didn’t want Hank to get cold, and you honestly felt like you were burning up. He insisted still, and you finally let him drape his warm coat over your shoulders.

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry about me.” Hank took your hand again and you continued to walk.

“Thanks.” You felt like you had been wrapped in a blanket. “It is really cold tonight, huh?”

“Yeah, you probably should’ve dressed warmer.” He teased lightly.

“In my defence, I thought we’d be inside all night.” You laughed back.

He threw his arm around your shoulders and pulled you into his side. You let out a small noise of surprise at the sudden contact, but melted into his warmth soon enough. You both fell back into a comfortable silence. He turned you down a street and you could see the park entrance in the distance.

“Hank?”

“Yeah?”

“I feel really lucky to have met you.”

Hank grew flustered at your words. He grumbled a bit, putting up his grumpy facade, but you could see the corners of his mouth twitching into a smile.

“I know we haven’t known each other very long,” you continued, brows furrowing slightly, “and I know we barely know each other, but something just feels very  _right_. I think only good things will come out of this.”

You cautiously looked to Hank, worried your words might’ve come off too strong. His gaze was focused forward, a thoughtful look on his face.

“I feel the same way.” He said finally. “There was something was different about you. I don’t usually order for people when they can’t get the bartender’s attention.”

He laughed, teasing you again. You let out a quiet sigh, glad your words hadn’t turned him off from you. You liked how playful he was.

“The park is coming up.” You pointed out.

“So it is.” He noted.

“The lights kind of look like stars from here.”

“I like how they look, reflected in your eyes.” He flirted with you.

“Oh my gosh,” you blushed. “That was so cute.”

He pulled his arm around you tighter and you looped your own arm around his stocky waist. You walked in tandem to the park, talking about the lush trees and smell of the grass that must’ve been cut that afternoon. Dew had already begun to form on some of the plants around you. You chatted aimlessly as he brought you over to a bridge.

“This view is really nice!” You let go of his waist to walk over to the railing and lean on it.

“Yeah.” He watched you. “Still feeling nervous?”

“A bit, I guess.” You turned to face him. “Aren’t you?”

Hank shrugged and you smiled. You motioned for him to join you at your side. He did, leaning with his back against the rail. He watched your face as you looked out over the view.

“I’ve never been to this park before. Do you come here often?”

“I come sometimes.” He shifted. “I have a dog so I walk with him here every once in a while.”

You could tell there was something more he wanted to say, but he stopped. You didn’t want to push him, so you asked about his dog instead.

“You have a dog? What’s his name?”

“Sumo. He’s a St. Bernard, and the sweetest dog you’ll ever meet.” He said rather matter of factly.

“I have to meet him, then!” You could hear in his voice how much he loved his dog.

“What about you? Any pets?”

“No, I wish, but my apartment doesn’t allow them. I almost took in my friend’s cat, but my landlord found out pretty quickly and threatened to end my lease early.” You remembered the cat. “She was so pretty.”

“So you’re a cat person?” He sounded a bit disappointed.

“I wouldn’t say that. I like all animals! It’s nice to have a companion and I think dogs and cats are both great.” You turned to mirror his posture. “Do you have any pictures of Sumo?”

He hummed a yes and stuck his hand in his pocket. You assumed he would bring out his phone, but instead saw him holding his wallet. He opened it up to pull out four small photos of his dog. You smiled at the physical pictures as he handed them to you. Each one was slightly different, but extremely cute.

“This one is my favorite.” He pointed to the one where Sumo was asleep.

“Aw, he looks so sweet.” You handed the photos back. “I’d love to meet him sometime!”

“You will, don’t worry.” He threw you a smile and draped his arm back over your shoulders.

You leaned into him, breathing in his warm scent. A soft silence fell over the two of you again, but you didn’t mind. You had plenty of time to get to know Hank, and you didn’t feel the need to break the quiet atmosphere. He let his face drop down onto the top of your head, pressing his lips against your soft hair. You looked up at him, his pale eyes were shut. You stood on your tiptoes and twisted your neck to press your lips against his own. His eyes opened for a second, before fluttering shut again to reciprocate the kiss. He moved his hand so it rested at the base of your neck, bringing you up slightly to deepen the kiss.

You pulled away to catch your breath. Hank pulled you into his chest and waited until you were ready to dive back down for another kiss, this one much more heated than the first. You threw your hands around his neck and he let his tongue slide hotly against your lips. You parted them, letting his tongue explore your mouth. You moaned against him and he moved away to pepper kisses along your jawline, and then lower down your neck. You breath was coming out in short puffs, and you were lost in the sensation of his soft lips and prickly beard against your sensitive skin. You whined a bit, and he brought his lips back to yours, a hand grasping your waist. The kiss turned sweet again, and you both pulled away. You couldn’t do much but mutter a small “wow” and stare into his eyes.

“Hank, I…” You trailed off, unsure of what to say.

“I know.” He breathed out. “God, (Y/N), I know.”

You didn’t want to let go of him, and it seemed he felt the same way. You stood there practically glued together on that bridge. The warm light from the lamps gave a soft glow to the scene, combatting the cool blue of the night sky. You buried your face in his chest, hiding your blush and embarrassment and neediness in that moment. You felt Hank’s large hand press gently against your head. You took a breath and looked up at him again.

“Will you kiss me again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sleigaligwf HERE IT IS!!!! hope y'all enjoyed that kiss woohoo, also i'm setting it up for smut in the next part, but you can def stop reading it her. but because this is almost totally over, you should head over to my tumblr (detroitbecomefugly) and leave some suggestions/requests/prompts!! because i have a few ideas but no real plan on what to do next and i'd love to write some stuff you guys are looking for! yeehaw


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is!!! the long awaited smut chapter!! i hope y'all enjoy this okay

Your words hung heavy in the air. Hank clearly wanted to comply with your request, but something held him back. You pulled away from him slightly, you didn't want to pressure him into doing something he didn't want to do. His eyes darted all over your body. You began to speak again.

"Hank, it's okay if you don't want-"

"No, I want to." He proved his point by placing another kiss against your lips. "It's just that, I don't want to start something you don't intend on finishing."

His tone took a more commanding, playful tone as he seemingly taunted you. He let his hand on your waist slip lower as his eyes bore into your own. You felt your face go flush as you finally got the implication of his words. You felt his hand give your ass a hard squeeze as he waited for your response.

"Hank!" You squeaked out.

He smiled coyly down at you, as if he didn't know what caused your reaction. He let his hand move back up to your waist but his eyes stayed locked on yours.

"Well?" He asked his implied question again.

"Where?" You responded with a question of your own.

For a moment, you worried he would ask you to do it right there in the park. You had to admit, you were rather adventurous when it came to sex, but you didn't want to do it in a public place. Hank pulled your focus back on him when he leaned down to kiss your neck.

"Why don't we go back to my place." He whispered against your skin.

You shivered under his touch. You breathed out a yes and allowed him to pull you fully against him, his lips moving up to connect with your own. You immediately kissed him back, a little surprised at how your evening was panning out. You had never gone this far on a first date, but with Hank it just felt so right, so natural. It only made sense to say yes to him.

You both eagerly walked back to the bar, much quicker than your walk to the park. You decided to drive with Hank in his car and leave your car at the bar. You knew it was risky, but you wanted to be with Hank. He told you he would drive you back afterwards so you could get your car. It seemed like a good enough plan, so you both got into his rundown car.

"Looks like you'll get to meet Sumo a bit sooner than I thought." He let one hand fall onto your knee as he started the car.

"Yeah, looks like it." You responded, your focus mostly on how his hand began to slowly climb up your leg to rest on your upper thigh.

"God, the things I would kill to do to you." Hank muttered under his breath as he pulled out of the parking lot.

You felt yourself grow hot at his words and you let your legs spread slightly.

"How far away from here do you live?" You hated how your voice seemed to tremor.

"Not too far, should only take a few minutes." He let his fingers slide up against your panties "Eager, are we?"

You knew you had already grown wet from his earlier kisses and deep voice, but you hadn't realized just how wet you were. You wanted to move his hand away out of embarrassment, but let him continue to lazily draw his fingers against you.

"Shouldn't you focus on the road?" Your voice was small.

"I am." He hummed, moving his fingers back onto your thigh.

He continued to run his hand up and down, gently caressing the sensitive skin there. You cursed yourself for wearing a skirt, but you couldn't deny how much you enjoyed his touch. The feeling of Hank's rough fingertips caressing your soft skin was driving you wild. You missed the feeling of him pressing lightly against your sex.

"Are you going to tease me like this for the whole ride?" You practically whined at the older man.

"This?" He laughed a bit. "This is barely teasing you."

His voice dripped with something almost malicious but not quite. It was something more lustful, more depraved than mean. You shuddered at that hint of what was coming to you. The rest of the short ride to his house was rather quiet. A heavy heat seemed to hang around you both and you didn't dare speak. The ride felt very intense and you were hyper aware of every bump in the road, hyper aware of how his hand felt resting on your skin.

When you finally arrived at his house, you barely had time to take in the scene. He rushed you to the front door and he clumsily unlocked it, his hand staying firm on your waist. He swung open the door impatiently and ushered you in. He shut the door and immediately had you pinned against the wall, pressing kisses into the skin of your neck and decolletage. You tilted your head up to give him better access to your skin. You moaned out as he sucked a hickey onto your shoulder, it would be the first of many that night.

"Hank," Your hands moved up to his broad shoulders. "This feels so good."

He pressed his body flush against yours, forcing his knee in between your legs.

"You like this?" You could feel his hot breath against you.

"Mmm, yeah. I do." You were a mess under him.

You were interrupted by the loud bark of who you assumed was Sumo. It had startled both you and Hank, causing you both to jump a bit. You laughed as he moved away from you to address the dog.

"Jeez, Sumo." He bent down to scratch the dog's head. "How're you, buddy?"

You watched as Hank pet the dog, absolutely showering him in affection. It was a such a cute scene it almost made you forget how intense Hank was just moments ago. You felt the heat that had been pooling in your belly start to die down a bit.

"I have to feed him." Hank stood back up. "Do you mind waiting a bit?"

"Not at all." You smiled at him.

Hank moved away from you and into the kitchen towards the fridge. He pulled out an already opened can of dog food. Sumo was close by his feet, knowing exactly what was in that can. You watched as Hank walked over to the dog's bowl. He dumped the canned food into the bowl and Sumo immediately started eating. Hank turned back to you.

"When he's done, I'll let him out. We probably shouldn't go to the bedroom till he's out. In the meantime," He moved quickly to you, hands landing again in that familiar spot on your waist. "Why don't we continue where we left off."

He guided you over to his couch and you sat down together. In an instant, his lips were back on yours. You were practically in his lap as you kissed him deeply. His tongue moved across your bottom lip. You opened up, allowing him entry to your warm mouth. You moaned into him when his hands found their way into your hair. He tugged at your locks gently. You moved yourself so you were fully in his lap, straddling his thighs. You rolled your hips against his and you could already feel his hardness through his jeans. He pulled away from your mouth with a smirk.

"Not so fast." His voice was low. "I said we'd wait till I let Sumo out, didn't I?"

"Uh," You swallowed hard. "Yes."

"Yes what?" His tone was pointed, and you knew exactly what he was asking for.

"Yes, sir." You said confidently.

There was a gleam of something in his eyes before he pulled your face back into his, kissing you even harder than before. You felt the heat start rising in your body again as his hands started to wander around your curves. He slid a warm hand up the back of your shirt and you jumped at the feeling of his skin against your own. He fiddled with your bra for a moment before you felt the clasp come undone. You gasped against his mouth and you could feel him smirk again. He broke away from you when Sumo barked again. You moved off his lap so Hank could stand up. He turned to you.

"Wait here for me." His eyes stayed on you.

You nodded, unsure if he wanted a verbal response. He threw you a look you couldn't decipher before following Sumo to the door. He put Sumo on his leash before they both headed out. You sat silently on the couch, finally taking a moment to look around Hank's house. It wasn't super messy, but it was clearly lived in. His furniture was rather drab, but you figured Hank was the kind of person who wasn't focused on buying stylish things. His home seemed more functional and practical. You liked it. Soon enough, Hank was back inside the house without Sumo.

He walked over to you with long, confident strides. When he came up to you, he held out his hands towards you. You took them and he pulled you to your feet. Hank's pull was just a bit too hard, clearly done on purpose, and you couldn't find your balance as you crashed against him. You looked up at him to see that gleam back in his eyes. Your scrunched up your nose, amused by him.

"What do you plan to do with me?" You asked, feigning innocence.

"You're about to find out." He took your hand again and lead you into his bedroom.

Like his living room, it was a space set up for functionality. His bed had plain sheets and bedding. The other furniture was uniform in its beige color. You wondered if Hank had any sense of fashion, or if he really just did not care. You looked at his shirt and decided it was the former. Hank sat down on the edge of the bed, his eyes hungrily moving over your form. You felt uneasy, as if he was a starving predator sizing up it's next prey. He spoke, his words clear.

"Strip for me."

"Yes, sir."

You loved how those two words had such an instant effect on Hank. You ran your hands up your body, allowing your fingertips to just brush over yourself before starting to remove your clothes. First was your top. You pulled it up over your head, turning around so your back was to Hank right before it would've exposed you to him. Next was your bra which Hank had already started to remove earlier. You kept your back to him, throwing a wanting look over your shoulder every few moments. Hank was clearly growing impatient.

"Turn to face me." His voice was stern.

You had to admit, you enjoyed being submissive, but you also wanted to see just how far you could push hank. Instead of turning, you ignored him and toyed with the waistband of your skirt. You hummed absentmindedly as you started to bend over to pull your skirt down.

"I said, turn around." He reminded you, voice betraying his need.

You turned to face him, stepping out of your skirt and hiding your chest with your arms. His eyes moved over you again, and you felt completely vulnerable in front of him.

"Sorry, sir. I didn't realize you had meant right then." Your eyes focused on his lips.

"God," He groaned out. "Come here."

"Now?"

Hank shot up from the bed and took hold of your arm. His grip was tight enough for you to feel it, but not hard enough to hurt you or leave a bruise. He moved you roughly over to the bed and his hand moved up onto your shoulder. You let your other arm drop as he pressed down. You got the clue and dropped onto your knees as he settled back onto the bed. He began to undo his belt.

"You're being a bad listener, and I don't like it. You know what happens when you have bad behavior?" He punctuated his question by sliding his belt out from the loops of his jeans. "You get punished."

You flinched slightly at his words, reveling in his dominance. He placed the belt on the bed next to him as he undid the button of his pants. You watched his fingers move swiftly, pulling down the zipper.

"You want to feel pleasure? You need to earn it." He pulled his length free from his boxers.

You felt your thighs clench together subconsciously. You were surprised by how big he was. You weren't sure what exactly you had been expecting, but you were excited by the sight of him. You reached out and took him into your hand rather gingerly. He hissed at the contact, but was giving you commands soon enough.

"Yeah, just like that." He praised as you began to pump him. "Just a bit faster."

His breathing was heavy and you watched his face. His brow was furrowed in pleasure. You quickened your pace and moved your thumb over his tip to smooth precum down his shaft. This earned a long groan from the older man. His hand landed in your hair again.

"Keep going." He urged you on, guiding your face to him.

You tentatively moved your lips to press lightly against his member, giving a few teasing licks before finally moving your mouth over him. The taste of Hank filled your mouth as you started to move against him. His hand still buried in your hair began to move your head faster, deeper. You hummed around him, losing yourself in the sounds of him moaning.

"Jesus Christ, (Y/N)!" He was practically panting now. "You're too fucking good at this."

You could tell he was close. He started to push you back slightly and you understood his silent request. You hollowed your cheeks and pulled off of him with a wet pop. He took a moment to catch his breath. You sat back on your knees. You looked up at him, waiting for his next direction.

"Hank," You were also slightly out of breath. "You taste so good."

"Shit." He swiped his hand against his slightly sweaty forehead. "Jesus, you sound hot. C'mere."

He motioned for you to join him on the bed and you obliged, grateful to give your sore knees a break. As you moved next to him, he started to take off his shirt. You leaned over to help with the buttons and he allowed you to take the lead. Once you had his shirt open, you couldn't resist running your fingers through his thick chest hair. You felt him push up into your touch, but it was such a small movement you had almost missed it. You ran your hands up his chest to his shoulders, where you pushed his shirt off of him. He stood up to kick his pants off. Now, you were both left only in your underwear. You hoped that would change soon.

"Did I do well, sir?" You threw him another lusty look.

"Mmm," He hummed. "You were so good for me."

"Good enough for a reward?" You climbed on top of him, desperate to feel him under you.

"Don't get ahead of yourself." He growled but kept you on him.

He let you grind down against his member as he sucked hickies along your collarbone. You knew it'd be a bit hard to hide his markings at work, but that just made you feel even more excited. You let out a surprised moan when you felt him bite down lightly on your shoulder before letting his tongue slide against the abused skin.

"Hank, please." You huffed, the grinding not enough to satisfy you.

"Please what?"

It was clear he wanted you to beg, and you were fully ready to do so. You felt entirely shameless, a mess against his warm body. Any dignity you had had already flown out the window at this point. You whined lightly and he bit down in a new spot.

"Please," He bucked his hip against you, causing your next words to come out hard. "Fuck me! Oh my God, Hank, please!"

You cried out as he pushed you off of him and flipped you onto your back. He lowered his face to take your panties off with his teeth. The scene was all too hot for you, and you wanted to scream out of frustration. Hank pulled his boxers down, letting his length finally totally free. He reached into his nightstand to pull out a condom. He got it on as quickly as he could moved back over your smaller frame. Hank aligned himself with your wet entrance. You grasped at his shoulders, desperate to pull him close to you. He began to push into you, slowly at first but he sped up when you pleaded for him to.

"Hank!" You gasped his name, the feeling of him inside you almost too much.

"I'm right here." He cooed and waited again, giving you time to adjust to his size.

You squeezed your eyes shut tightly and stayed still. Soon enough the discomfort faded into pleasure. He felt so good inside of you, and you became greedy. You tried to move against him, but his much larger body practically pinned you in place.

"Please, Hank. I need you." You moaned and he eagerly gave you what you wanted.

He began to thrust into you. He grunted with each rough movement. You let your nails dig into his back, partially payback for the hickies and bites he gave earlier. Judging from the strained moan he let out, he enjoyed the feeling.

"Fuck, (Y/N)." His thrusting became a bit erratic. "Say-ah! Say my name."

"Hank!" You cried against him, your lips connecting with his shoulder. "Hank, faster."

Instead of meeting your request he pulled out of you and moved onto his back. You were confused until he sat against the headboard.

"Ride me."

"Yes, sir." You moved on top of him.

You realigned yourself and sunk down on him, taking him to the hilt. You both moaned as you let your head fall forward in pleasure. You continued the motion, moving all the way up before slamming back down against him, and Hank's idle hands found your breasts. His calloused fingertips teased your sensitive nipples. You were so close, and you could tell he was too.

"Hng! Hank, I'm gonna-" You cut yourself off with a groan.

"I know, (Y/N)." His hands moved down to your waist, helping to speed up your movements. "Me too."

You continued to ride him and he bucked up to meet you each time you came down on him. You flung your head back, lost in the incredible feeling.

"Say my name while you cum." He commanded and you couldn't deny him.

"Hank!" You felt your muscles flex and clench around him as your orgasm shook your body. "Hank! Hank, Hank."

You rode out your climax on him, mumbling and moaning his name like a prayer. He followed you quickly enough, thrusting into you a few more times before finally exploding in his own pleasure. When you both came down from your high you moved off of him, entirely exhausted. You lied next to each other, trying to catch your breath. Before you could stop yourself, you fell into a giggling fit. Hank pushed himself to sit upright and he shot you a confused glance.

"What? Was it really that bad?" He teased but you could sense the genuine worry in his voice.

"No! I just," You sat up next to him. "It was really good." Your voice was a whisper.

"You sure did sound like you enjoyed yourself."

"Well, so did you." You looked at his shoulders, covered in red marks. "Sorry about that, though."

"You should see yourself." He said simply. "It's pretty late, and I don't think either of us are in good enough shape to drive. Maybe you should spend the night."

You felt yourself flush at the thought. You had just had rather passionate sex with Hank, but somehow the idea of spending the night with him made you embarrassed. You felt yourself giggling again.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." You rested your head against his shoulder. "We should probably get dressed?"

"I like the view." Hank shrugged. "I think we need a shower, though."

It was then that you realized how sweaty and messy you both were. Your bodies were still overheated. You nodded your head. A nice, cold shower sounded amazing right then.

"Alright." You smiled, picking your head back up. "But I get to go first!"

You pushed off the bed and moved quickly to his bathroom, laughing. You could hear him calling after you and you felt so secure in that moment. It almost scared you how natural this all felt with Hank, but you shook it off and instead focused on the sound of his voice calling out taunts as you shut the bathroom door behind you. This was definitely the start of something amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HJVFCDRHVFOHW thanks for coming along on this journey with me!!!! this was my first hank fic and it's what helped me grow such a wonderful following over on my tumblr and yeah it's just wild and honestly i am so excited for all my future hank fics and all the wonderful people i've met and will meet from them alhbevwsbf AND WE HAVE A DISCORD SERVER NOW!!!! so head over to my tumblr @ detroitbecomefugly for the invite link!! we'd love to have you!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo hewwo this is actually the first hank fic i started!!! i was originally just posting to tumblr but i decided to also throw my fics up over here as well!! feel free to check out my tumblr @ detroitbecomefugly and if you have any requests please send them there!!! i hope y'all like my hank fics, bc i love this man so much and i refuse to stop writing reader inserts for him HAHA


End file.
